A moment that changed it all
by daisylollyxx
Summary: Nick and Jeff go to David's party a mix of warblers, alcohol and games result in things being learnt about everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I PLAYED IT SAFE

KEPT MY FOOT UP ON THE BRAKE

I NEVER REALLY TOOK A CHANCE IN LIFE

I DIDN'T LIVE FOR TODAY

Jeff's phone rang. He rolled over and looked at the name, it was Nick. Jeff smiled to himself and answered.

"Hey Nick what's up?"

"I just got a text from David saying that he and Wes are planning a party for Saturday and told me spread the word through the warblers."

"Awesome count me in. Are we inviting Kurt and Blaine? I know that they aren't warblers anymore but once a warbler always a warbler, right?"

"I'll ask Wes and David but I don't see why not."

"Awesome see you in class 3."

"Bye 6."

Jeff laughed at the memory of their Nicknames. He had been friends with Nick since 1st grade and had a crush on him since 6th grade, although Nick didn't know about the last part. Jeff got up and put on his uniform, grabbed his bag, phone and keys, then left to go down for breakfast. As he was walking down the hall he met up with Trent who asked him for help with a few last minute homework questions. As they were walking Jeff felt a hand slip into his and their fingers laced together, he turned to see Nick who smiled, and Jeff smiled back.

The three walked into the cafeteria and made their way to the warbler's table, it wasn't actually set for the warblers but they had sat there since the start of the year and all the students left it for them. They got their food and sat at the table. Nick sat in Jeff's lap while they ate, the rest of the warbler's were used to it they did it every day.

"Hey Wes and David Jeff had an idea this morning, we should invite Kurt and Blaine to your party."

"That's a great idea I can't believe we didn't think of that." Wes replied.

"Awesome we should call them this afternoon during warbler practice so we are all there."

The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways to class. The day seemed to drag on but finally it was warbler practice. Everyone was crowded around Nick's phone waiting for Kurt to pick up.

"Hey Nick, can this wait I'm in the middle of glee club." Kurt said.

"Well actually all the warblers are here and wanted to know if you and Blaine wanted to come to a party at David's on Saturday night at 7:30 it's a stay over because everyone will most likely get drunk." Nick quickly said.

"I'll talk to Blaine about it after glee and let you know because everyone is waiting for me to practice; I'll text you tonight, but it sounds fun." Kurt said before he quickly hung up.

Warbler practice mainly consisted of planning for the party tomorrow. The warblers decided to stay at Dalton in the music room that night so they could all go out to get the last minute stuff tomorrow morning. While they were all talking Nick got a text from Kurt saying that he and Blaine were coming and couldn't wait to see everyone.

Jeff woke up with Nick sitting next to him playing a game on his phone.

"How long have you been awake?" Jeff asked Nick trying not to yawn still waking up.

"A little while." Nick replied with a shrug.

"You should have woken me."

"Well you're awake now, what should we do?" Nick asked looking around seeing everyone else was still asleep.

Jeff had a devious smile on his face. He leant over and whispered to Nick 'hit them with pillows.' Nick smiled and grabbed his pillows; they ran around the room hitting each warbler with a pillow and collapsed in a pile laughing at the looks on their friends faces when they woke up.

Once everyone was awake they all went to the mall to get snacks and drinks for the party. When they finished filling David's car with the bags they all went back to their own houses to get ready, except Wes he went with David to help set up.

Nick and Jeff decided to go back to Jeff's house to get ready together. Because they spent so much time at each other's houses they always kept clothes in case they decide to go somewhere. The trip home from the mall was filled with singing along with the radio and pointless conversations that didn't make sense to anyone but them.

"Hey mum, Nicks here too." Jeff yelled when they walked through the door, not knowing where his mum was in the house.

"There are cookies in the kitchen if you want some." His mum replied.

"Thanks Mrs Sterling I love your cookies." Nick called out. Jeff just laughed at the fact that he still had no idea where his mum was.

"How many times do I have to tell you Nick call me Kate."

"Thanks Kate."

Jeff and Nick went to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and took some of the still warm cookies and went up to Jeff's room. Jeff went over to his desk and put the cookies down; he turned around to see Nick lying on his bed searching through his DVD rack.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked curiously. Nick rolled over to look at his friend when he replied.

"Picking a movie we have 3 hours before we need to leave so we can watch a movie then that leaves you a little over an hour to get ready, I know you need time to do your hair. In my opinion your hair looks fine you don't need to style it, I think it looks better messy."

Jeff blushed at the compliment. Nick laughed and rolled back to looking at the DVD's, a few minutes later he had picked a movie and put it in the DVD player and turned the TV on.

"What did you pick?" Jeff asked.

"Not telling you'll have to wait and see." Nick said before sticking his tongue out.

Jeff took the plate of cookies and sat on his bed, Nick came over, took and cookie and sat on the bed next to Jeff, resting his head on Jeff's shoulder. The menu came up and Jeff laughed at his friend's choice, it was their favourite movie, Monster's Inc. They spent the movie fighting over who got Boo; in the end they decided they would share her. It was 6 when Nick woke up, he didn't remember falling asleep, he looked down to see Jeff curled up with his head resting on Nick's chest.

_He looks so cute when he sleeps, wait no he's my best friend and would never like me like that, I have to get over it. _Nick thought. Jeff stirred a little and blinked his eyes open and looked up to his friend.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"A little after 6, we fell asleep, but don't worry you'll have enough time to get ready."

Jeff got up went over to his wardrobe and started sorting through things to find an outfit; Nick joined him looking between his and Jeff's clothes. In the end Jeff decided on his grey button down shirt, his skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Nick wore his black jeans, white t-shirt, leather jacket and red converse shoes. Jeff was in the bathroom fixing his hair, Nick walked around the room looking at the photos that were stuck up everywhere. There were photos of his family the warblers, but mostly of the two of them. He saw one from the day they first met. He remembered it was the first day of school, they were in class and they had a seating chart, he and Jeff got put next to each other, they had to work together and became friends, from that day on they promised to do everything together. There were photos from school events, trips they went on together and even some random ones they took together. He saw a recent one, it was from Jeff's birthday last month, it was the two of them with the BFF necklaces Nick had bought, they clipped together to make a heart, on the front it had 'BFF' and on the back it had 'forever and always 36' Nick held onto his as he looked at the photo and smiled. Jeff finally finished styling his hair, when he came back to his room he laughed to himself, this wasn't the first time he had walked in on Nick staring at his photos.

"So you ready to go?" Jeff asked making Nick jump.

"Yea, let's go."

They went downstairs and found Kate in the kitchen.

"Bye mum, I don't know when I'll be home tomorrow, it won't be until late afternoon though."

"That's fine, have fun boys." Kate said as she hugged them both.

Jeff and Nick got in the car and began the drive to David's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the people who followed my story. The song at the start of the first chapter is Crazy 4 u by to ****Jo0sefa who was the first to review my story. ****Please review and let me know what you think, love it, hate it, let me know. Criticism is appreciated that helps me grow as a writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters you recognize. **

Chapter 2

When Nick and Jeff arrived there was only one other car, which was Thad's.

"Of course Thad is here first." Nick said. Jeff just laughed in reply.

Nick and Jeff waited at the door; David opened it and jumped on them both. They went inside and went straight down the hall to David's 'party room' as he called it, it was a room that had everything you needed for a party a stage, speakers, even a fridge filled with alcohol. When they got to the party room they found Thad sitting talking to Wes, Nick and Jeff sat down and joined in on the conversation. Not long after all the warblers were there, they were just waiting on Kurt and Blaine. About ten minutes after the warblers arrived they heard the doorbell ring, David jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the door and returned a minute later with Kurt and Blaine.

"Now the party can start!" Thad yelled when Kurt and Blaine walked into the room.

Everyone began drinking and dancing to the music that was blaring out of the speakers. Once everyone had had a few drinks Thad went on stage, grabbed one of the microphones and tapped it a few times to get everyone's attention, when this didn't work he stumbled across the stage to the music and turned it off, this got him a lot of annoyed looks from everyone who was dancing, he walked back to the microphone.

"Now that I have your attention, let's play some games, I suggest never have I ever."

There were a few groans but everyone sat in a circle and waited for Thad to start.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy, spin the bottle, truth or dare doesn't count." Thad said.

Kurt, Blaine, Trent, Nick and Jeff drank; David and Wes gave each other a small look before they drank. Everyone was shocked at the last two but let it slide.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Trent said.

All the warblers excluding Trent and Nick drank. Everyone stared at Kurt; even Blaine gave him a confused look.

"Ok Kurt make with the story." David demanded.

"Well last year, my dad was taking more interest in Finn and it seemed as though I didn't exist when he was around so I pretended to be straight to try and get my dad's attention, I went out with Brittany and we made out a few times." Kurt said.

"Wait do you mean that blonde cheerleader from the Cheerios?" Thad asked in disbelief.

"Yep that's the one." Kurt said.

"Nice job dude." Thad said before attempting to high-five Kurt but failed in his drunken state.

After a few more rounds people started to get bored so they started dancing again. After a few hours everyone was extremely drunk. A group consisting of Thad, Trent, David, Nick and Blaine were sitting in a circle staring at a spinning bottle, David had spun it. The group erupted into laughter when the bottle had stopped, David looked up to see the bottle pointing at Thad, and he crawled across the circle and awkwardly kissed Thad. He crawled back and looked around the room to see Wes sitting on the couch with Kurt.

"Hey guys come play spin the bottle with us?" David asked.

Kurt and Wes got up and joined the circle.

"You're playing spin the bottle?"

Everyone made a big circle and Thad grabbed the bottle spun it; it slowed down and stopped in front of Wes.

"Why did I agree to play this again?" Wes asked before he gave Thad a quick kiss and spun the bottle, it landed on Tom one of the new warblers.

They continued to play this for about an hour, Blaine getting incredibly jealous when Trent and Kurt kissed, luckily for him Kurt spun it and it stopped on him. Sebastian spun the bottle, before it completely stopped Sebastian leant over and kissed Nick, when Sebastian pulled back he looked at Jeff and smirked.

_Is it really that obvious that I like him? _Jeff thought. He heard laughter and pulled himself away from his thoughts and looked down the bottle was pointed towards him; he looked over a Nick who looked nervous. Nick slowly crawled across the circle and leant in to kiss Jeff, it was soft and gentle; Nick had one hand caressing Jeff's cheek while the other one slipped across his back, pulling him closer to Nick's body. Jeff got caught up in the moment then he heard some whispering and pushed Nick off him, when he saw the look on Nicks face he felt terrible, Nick looked really upset.

"I think I need some air." Nick said before getting up and walking away.

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'll go and check on him." Kurt said as he began to stand up.

"No I'll go." Jeff said before he got up and rushed out of the room.

He knew exactly where Nick would be. He walked quickly to the indoor pool, he carefully opened the door and looked in, and he saw Nick sitting on the edge of the pool, with his pants rolled up with his legs in the water. Jeff took off his shoes, rolled his pants up and sat down next to Nick. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes; Nick was the first to break the silence.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to embarrass you, it's just that you're my best friend since forever and I don't want to mess that up but I have to tell you the truth." He took a deep breath.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading my story. I don't know when I will be updating after this because I go back to school on Monday. I will try to update soon, but I don't know where this story is going exactly. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think by reviewing.**

Chapter 3

Jeff couldn't believe what he just heard.

_I have to be dreaming that's the only way this could be happening now. _Jeff thought.

Nick leant over and took Jeff's hand in his own.

_It is real._ Jeff thought.

"Please say something, anything." Nick said worriedly.

"I… I love you too, but." Jeff struggled to get out.

"What is it?" Nick asked in a kind voice.

"I've never been someone's boyfriend before and I don't want to mess this up." Jeff said not making eye contact with Nick.

"It's ok I haven't either, we'll do this together." Nick placed a hand on Jeff's cheek and turned his head to look up when he said this.

Nick leant forward and kissed Jeff again, it was passionate and sweet. When Nick pulled back he smiled, Jeff smiled back. Jeff was the first to stand up; he helped Nick up after him. They dried their legs with a towel that was on one of the chairs next to the pool. Once again Nick took Jeff's hand and they walked back to the party. When they returned they saw everyone was dancing, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine who were cuddled together on a couch. They sat with Kurt and Blaine. Blaine looked up and saw them holding hands.

"About time." Blaine said jokingly.

"Well it took you two long enough." Nick said back. This made Blaine go quiet because he knew it was true. The music changed and Jeff jumped up.

"I love this song, dance with me?" Jeff said pulling Nick up.

They went and joined in with the rest of the warblers who were dancing, this continued for a few hours until people started to get tired. They decided to call it a night and went to a room filled with couches and mattresses. Most of the warblers collapsed on the first mattress they found, Nick and Jeff went to one of the couches and fell asleep with Jeff laying on Nick.

Nick woke up with a massive headache.

_What happened last night? _Nick thought. He tried to sit up but someone was cuddling into his stomach, he looked down and saw Jeff laying on him and their hands intertwined, all the events from last night came flooding back, he smiled at the memory. Jeff stirred and woke up, he looked around the room seeing the warblers slowly waking up, probably feeling as bad as he did. He looked up and saw Nick awake; before he could even say good morning Nick leant down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good morning Jeffy." Nick said and giggled.

"Morning Nicky." He replied half asleep.

Once all the warblers were awake they made their way to the dining room where David tried to cook breakfast and make coffee for all of them, but it was hard with his hangover.

"Oh move over and let me do it." Kurt said impatiently.

"How do you not have a hangover?" David asked looking annoyed.

"I didn't drink as much as you, that's how." Kurt said as he handed coffee around to everyone.

By midday everyone started to head home to get more sleep. Jeff drove Nick home and gave him a quick kiss before he headed home himself.

"Mum I'm home." Jeff yelled when he walked through the door.

"Did you take Nick home?" Kate said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yea, I'm picking him up tomorrow morning though because his car is still at Dalton." He replied.

"So how was the party?" She asked.

"It was amazing." Jeff said trying to hide the smile forming, but it was no use he was just so happy.

"What's that smile for?" Kate asked nudging him.

"I have a boyfriend." He said and his smile grew.

"Oh that's great who is it? Is it one of the warblers?"

"Yes it is one of the warblers, it's Nick."

"I always thought he liked you, that's great." She gave him a hug before he went off to his room.

As soon as he got to his room he collapsed on his bed and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This will be the last chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for following it.**

Chapter 4

When Monday came, Jeff got up earlier than normal so he could pick Nick up. He arrived outside Nick's house and Nick was waiting outside, he got in the car and gave Jeff a good morning kiss. Nick leaned across and linked Jeff's hands with his own as they travelled to school.

They walked through the halls of Dalton hand in hand; no one took any notice of them as this was a usual routine for the two boys. They shared all their morning classes together, it was only when they got to third period they separated, Nick walked Jeff to his English class gave him a quick kiss and headed off to his Physics class.

Jeff stood just outside his classroom smiling.

"So are you and Duval together now? I saw you holding hands this morning and took no notice because that's normal for the two of you but the kissing that's new." Alphie asked, he sits behind Jeff in English.

"Yea we are." Jeff replied and blushed at the memory from the party.

"Well congrats man, you two deserve it." He said before walking into the classroom.

Jeff followed close behind and sat down in front of Alphie. A few minutes later David walked in and sat down, they talked aimlessly until the teacher came. The lesson went on for what seemed like hours to Jeff. Finally the bell rang, David and Jeff headed down to the cafeteria to meet the rest of the Warblers for lunch. David sat down next to Thad: Jeff sat next to Trent and waited for Nick to come.

The rest of lunch went by, but Nick never came. Jeff was a little upset but still joined in the conversation. The bell went and he headed off to his French class. He spent the lesson talking to Kurt in French. The bell rang and they both headed off to Warblers practice. They walked into the choir room and sat in their usual seats. Everyone was there except Wes and Nick.

"Have you seen Nick?" Jeff leant over and asked Blaine.

"No I haven't seen him since this morning." Blaine replied and went back to talking to Kurt.

About ten minutes into practice Wes and Nick finally arrived.

"Where have you been? You're never late Wes." David asked.

"Sorry had to help Nick with something." Wes replied before he took his seat at the council table.

Wes banged his gavel signaling that Warblers practice had started. It was an uneventful practice; they were just discussing song choices for a school performance. Wes banged his gavel.

"Practice is officially over." Wes said. The Warblers all began to talk amongst themselves. Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him out of the choir room and down the hall to the common room. He sat down on a couch pulling Jeff down next to him.

"So what did you need Wes to help you with?" Jeff asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well be both had a free period when you had French so I asked if he could help me pick something out for you." Nick replied and pulled a small box out from the pocket of his blazer.

"What's this for?"

"Just open it."

Jeff took the lid off and saw his necklace, but it now had another charm, this one said 'I Love You.'

"How did you get it?" Jeff asked extremely confused.

"I have my ways." Nick smiled.

Jeff leant in and kissed Nick.

"I love you too." Nick blushed and gave Jeff another kiss.


End file.
